Dissolve
by A Nordic Niche
Summary: Tragedy can strike at any place and at any time. Even when she knew this, Elizaveta was shocked when it struck her own heart. PrusHun, kinda Dark. Rated T for that as well as language.


**HEY I'M NOT DEAD~ :D**

**So... Over the course of about a month, I found this amazing thing called Hetalia. An then obviously, I became so obsessed with it that-**

**Uh, no. Not gonna continue that. Anyway. Since my OTP for Hetalia is PrusHun, here you go!**

* * *

"On this day, February 25th, 1947..."

Alone, he stood apart from the others in the group of people that had gathered; they waited eagerly to see what was going to happen, while he _knew_what was coming, and therefore dreaded it. The man's platinum blond hair drifted in the lazy wind, his red eyes narrowed. The other one, standing in the podium above him, continued his speech. "One country must split due to the many manifestations of power around it, which render it practically worthless."

He stiffened as the crowd gasped. _Shut up,_ he thought, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. _Shut up, shut up, shut up-_ "That's right, _worthless," _the man above him continued. "Which is why we are gathered today." He turned, smiling faintly and adjusting his glasses. This time, out of all the others, _he_alone was triumphant, and the blonde could tell he was practically wallowing in his own glory.

_Damn you, Roderich. _

"Do you have any objections, Gilbert?" Roderich asked, his voice quiet but thick with pleasure. Gilbert scowled up at him. "You have no idea how many fucking objections I have," he snarled. "_Verdammt,_Rod- Fuck that, I'm not going to give you the feeling I'm dying already." he smirked, his red eyes narrowed. "I'll always be more awesome than you."

The Austrian snorted. "Idiot," he muttered. Gilbert seethed silently, his hands curling into fists. "Fine!" he yelled, taking Roderich by complete surprise. "We've been like this for three months, might as well get it over with!" He was shaking with anger now. "It's not like anyone's going to care..." his bright eyes flicked over the crowd again, searching for a familiar green gaze, a lock of brown hair-

_She is the only person who would ever do anything close to care._ Gilbert almost hated to admit it to himself, but after all they'd been through together- _I mean, she gave me a place and reason to live after West threw me out-_ she, Hungary, Elizaveta, _mein Elizaveta,_was the one he was desperate to see.

Funny how he didn't notice after his vain search, she was right under his nose.

_She_was just as desperate as he was, running through the streets as fast as physically possible, leaving her house as soon as she'd heard of the 46th law by the Allied Council Control- the one that dissolved Prussia as a country.

A few years ago, she wouldn't have really minded that he was going to die- In fact, she would have _loved_ it. Now, however, his voice echoed through her head. _"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta," _he would say right before she went to sleep, smiling softly. _"You're just as awesome as me..."_ Her hands clenched into fists as she pushed on, tears starting to run down her cheeks. _What if I can't find him?_ her mind wailed. _What if I'm too late?_

She spotted a flyer that had been hastily duct-taped to a wooden pole:

**PRUSSIA TO BE DISSOLVED FEBRUARY 25TH, 1947.**

**ALL COUNTRY LEADERS TO ATTEND. **

It was in Roderich- Austria's- handwriting. Elizaveta gritted her teeth. "Bastard," she growled. "Oh, he's going to _really_get it this time." The courtyard where the meeting was taking place loomed in front of her, its rusted steel fence guarded by two men. As she strode forward, one of them looked up at her. "State your name and business," he said coldly. Elizaveta drew herself together, forcing the images of Prussia dying forcefully out of her mind. "Elizabeta Héderváry," she snapped. "Leader of Hungary." The man in front of her shrunk slightly under her menacing gaze. "G-go right in," he stuttered. She gave the guard one last glare and ran inside.

The sight she met there was horrifying.

"...And so, on this day, February 25th, 1947, Prussia is declared dissolved." There was the smash of a gavel, and Austria stopped talking. Elizaveta's heart sank. _I'm too late. _She pushed through the crowd of people in front of her, looking for one person in particular, who happened to be the one writhing in pain on the raised platform. The crowd began to leave. At last, Elizaveta was almost alone.

"G-Gilbert?"

He looked up weakly, his red gaze locked with hers'. His eyes widened. "Eliza-" Gilbert coughed painfully before he could finish, collapsing onto the platform. He was starting to dissolve already. "No!" Elizaveta wailed, running forward and climbing up the steps to the platform. "You can't leave now," she whispered, kneeling down next to Gilbert and running a hand through his hair. Gilbert cracked a slight smile. "Aww, come on-" -he coughed again, this time drawing up some blood- "-You care about me that much?"

Elizaveta nodded slowly. Gilbert laughed weakly. "Well, truth is, I don't feel that awesome right now." He sighed and took her hand in his. "You shouldn't... love someone that isn't awesome, Eliza." A sharp pang of sadness hit her. This was her Gilbert's last chance to be the annoying egotist he was, and he went as far as to say he wasn't awesome at all?

"You should leave."

Roderich stepped up behind Elizaveta and she turned, scowling. "You!" she snarled. "You're the one who did this to him, you- you- you _asshole!"_ Roderich took a step back, smiling. "I didn't decide," he said coolly. "It was the combined vote of quite a few nations-" he was cut off as Elizaveta kicked him straight in his vital regions, making him squeal in pain and drop to his knees. "Wh-what was that for?" he squeaked out. "I just said it wasn't me!" Elizaveta's scowl only deepened as she made her way back to Gilbert. "Can you hear me, Gil?" she asked softly, putting her face next to his. "Barely," he rasped. A trickle of blood was running out of the corner of his mouth. "Listen, Elizaveta- Take care of yourself, okay?" he muttered. His bright red eyes were starting to fade already. "I-I know you don't want me to go, but I can't-" Gilbert's voice cracked and he heaved a breath; clearly he was fighting off death. "Dammit... Just remember me, okay?" Elizaveta nodded. "_Szeretlek,_Gilbert. I love you."

"I-Ich liebe dich..." Gilbert choked out. More blood issued from the corner of his mouth. "Good bye, _meine liebe."_And with that, his pulse began to slow down, his breathing forced and coming in gasps. And when that stopped, a smile lit his face and his eyes closed...

_10 years later_

Elizaveta sat at the dining table in her house, watching as the clock changed from 6:59 to 7:00. A loud alarm played from upstairs, which was followed by a groan, a yell, and a thump. Muffled voices started yelling at each other, one of which was wailing in pain while the other one was screaming at it to shut up. Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, getting up from the table and running up the stairs. Running down the hallway, she opened the second door on the left, revealing two brown-haired boys who were scuffling on the side of their bed. One of them looked up, tears swelling up in his amber eyes. "Mommy! Lovino said shut up!" he wailed. His brother rolled his bright green eyes. "And the only reason I said that, idiot, is because we're _stuck together!"_

Elizaveta had to stifle a snort as she realized that they were stuck together by their odd curls of hair. "okay, both of you. Calm down." She smiled faintly and began to gently tease the curls apart, making both of them blush. "What?" Elizaveta asked. "It's just hair..."

After a few minutes they were separated, and the morning routine began. It always seemed to Elizaveta that Lovino's routine was yelling at his brother the entire time. "Mom? Feliciano spilled my cereal!"

"Well, tell him to apologize."

"...It fell on his _head_, Mom. He fainted..."

At 7:30, the brothers were finally ready to go to school. "Lovi, what's the date today?" Feliciano asked, smiling at his brother. Lovino rolled his eyes. "February 25th," he muttered. "Why don't you ever remember?" Feliciano giggled. "Because I don't need to! You always remember it for me!" he said. Elizaveta froze as the date processed into her mind.

_February 25th, 1957._

"Mom?"

Elizaveta relaxed. "Yes, Feli?" she murmured. Feliciano frowned at her. "Is there something special about the date today?" Elizaveta thought for a minute. "Well... Yes, there is." Lovino blinked up at her. "Is it sad?" he asked. His mother stiffened. "It's very, very sad. On this day 10 years ago, the man I loved..." Elizaveta trailed off. "Dad?" Feliciano asked. Lovino cut him off. "Did he die?" Elizaveta slowly shook her head.

"He was dissolved."


End file.
